


Idle Hands are the Devil's Workshop

by Wix (Xaidurk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominance, Fantasy, Gay, Half-orc, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Mutual Masturbation, Orcs, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Submission, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Video Cameras, at least as much mutual masturbation as you can have when you're having phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidurk/pseuds/Wix
Summary: It's the slowest Friday afternoon in the 21st century, and Agrat and Finn are bored out of their minds. Thankfully, cellphones exist, and provide them with ample distraction. Both characters are trans men, and both are orcish.





	Idle Hands are the Devil's Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> The devil doesn't really make people do SINFUL things when they're bored, just really, really dumb things. Pair that with being low-key horny, and you've got a recipe for stupid, sexy shenanigans. Finn's got a phalloplasty in this one--I researched a little about how semirigid erectile implants work, but it's not something I have personal experience with. Please forgive any inconsistencies in their operation that are depicted here.

 

Miraculously, it was a slow day at work for both Agrat and Finn. Nobody came into the vet’s office with appointments or last-minute emergencies, so Agrat busied himself by walking the dogs kenneled up while their owners were on vacation. Finn, too, caught up with his emails and finished writing up the research report he’d taken on. It was a Friday, and Finn’s coworkers slipped out early. Blessed by some far-off star, they had an hour to themselves to fill. Agrat slipped out his phone as he finished putting the dogs away. He texted Finn.

            “Boring work day,” he sent. Finn’s phone buzzed and he saw his text.

            “Same here,” he responded. “I’ve got nothing to do or prepare for.” A thought ran through Agrat’s mind and he chuckled to himself. His idea was, in theory, fun—but also risky. And unprofessional. And fundamentally stupid. He texted Finn back:

            “You alone?”

            Finn read the message and wondered exactly what was going through Agrat’s head. His thumbs hovered over the phone’s screen for a moment. He typed out a few responses—why do you ask, yes I am, sort of—but deleted them all. Agrat saw an ellipsis bounce on his screen for a good thirty seconds. Finally, Finn sent his response: “…Yes. Are you?” He bounced his knee, anticipation scratching at his patience.

            A moment later, Agrat sent him a photo. From what Finn could discern, he was in a bathroom at work and had unbuttoned his shirt. He tugged it aside to reveal his hairy chest and one of his pecs. In the selfie, Agrat stuck his tongue out and winked.

            A caption just barely censored Agrat’s nipple. It read: “Horny yet?” Finn snorted and his eyes widened. He blushed and looked up at his door and over his shoulders to see if anyone possibly saw, like he was in school again. But nobody was around. He was in the office, alone. A playground at this point. Finn’s impulsive side wanted to strip naked and just sprawl out on his desk, but he reigned it in. Instead, he also ducked away to the bathroom and locked the door.

            Agrat waited patiently and leaned against the wall of the restroom. He didn’t have to worry about anyone bothering him; the vet was taking his afternoon nap, and the secretary was messing around on Facebook. Agrat told her he was going to work on clearing out the storage in the basement, a task nobody wanted to do, so he guessed he wouldn’t be asked for anytime soon. He drummed his fingers against the decorative tile until his phone pinged. A picture from Finn.

            In it, Finn removed his shirt and tie, but only just enough to tease Agrat. His fingers slipped around his tie and loosened it, while he looked into the camera with a confident smirk. Agrat whistled—Finn was especially photogenic here. His shirt drooped off one of his shoulders to reveal the soft flesh of his neck, and he’d deliberately left his nipples uncovered. A subtle challenge to Agrat: I’ll show off more when you do the same. Again, another caption crossed the screen: “Make me.”

            Not one to be one-upped, Agrat went ahead and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He undid his belt buckle and let it hang to the side. Once everything was properly disheveled, he slipped his fingertips down past the waist of his jeans. They tangled in his pubic hair. He held his arm out, and snapped a picture. Heart beating with wicked delight, he typed out his caption and sent it off.

            Finn bit his lip as soon as he saw it. He was bored at work, with nothing to do except sext his husband. And now, he was horny. The _perceived_ risk of it all, even if there really was none, set his blood pumping. The caption, too—“You wanna touch me?”—sparked his fire. His mind filled in the gaps of reality and he could practically feel Agrat’s curly hairs between his own fingers. Blushing, Finn took his shirt off the rest of the way and draped it over his shoulder. He ran his hands down his chest and pinched at his nipples to get himself flustered. In his mind’s stage, Agrat groped his body and rested a single palm against his cock. He heard and felt Agrat’s breath tickle his ear, repeating that same question, teasing him, and calling him little pet names. He pushed his pants down until his bulge, still covered with his trunks, stuck out enough to entice. He took the photo. “I’m all yours, big guy,” the caption read.

            “There it is,” Agrat mumbled to himself and licked his lips once he received it. Finn’s blush in the picture sent a smile across his face. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers along Finn’s scars and sensitive spots until he whimpered for more. He wanted Finn to grab hold of him and leave his handprints all over his body, in every possible spot. If he could just get the sweet smell of Finn’s hair—instead of cheap lavender-scented soap—Agrat knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from jerking off until he came. Another message popped up in their chat.

            “Show me more, and I’ll take it out and touch myself right here,” Finn wrote to him. Eager and excited, Agrat wasted no time. He pulled his pants down to his thighs and took a seat on the toilet with its lid down. With his legs spread, he took a photo of his fingers framing his stiffening clit. And, naturally, he sent it off with a response: “Pony up.”

            Finn raised his eyebrows and smirked as soon as he saw it. He had already pulled out his cock and impatiently stroked it without bothering to bend it upright. Carefully, he aimed his phone so he got his desperate expression in the frame along with his cock. He quickly sent the picture to Agrat and added, “Ponied. Send me something to get _me_ up, now.”

            As soon as Agrat got it, he smirked and decided to send a video of two of his fingers disappearing into his folds to stroke his inner walls. He was already dripping enough to show up in the photos he took, so he pulled his fingers out and spread them apart. A web of sticky fluid trembled between them. “I’m ready for you,” Agrat said during the recording.

            “Gods above,” Finn whispered. As soon as he saw just how _wet_ Agrat was for him, as soon as he heard that lusty, husky voice, his face became uncomfortably hot and his pulse quickened. He bent himself upright and recorded himself running his fingers up and down his cock while he looked into the camera. “I want you bad, Agrat,” he murmured, and sent it off.

            A moment passed, and Finn received a notification for a video chat. He accepted.

            “Well, hello, hello,” Agrat said, grinning at him. “Glad I figured this tech stuff out.” Finn laughed and shook his head.

            “We’re both really getting into this, aren’t we?” he said. “Say, I’m alone at the office, but aren’t your coworkers still around? Is it OK to speak aloud like this?” Agrat nodded.

            “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “This’s an old brick buildin’, and the walls are real thick. Plus, th’ bathroom’s in the basement, anyway. You _sure_ nobody’s around at your office, though?” Finn nodded.

            “Yeah. Even the custodial staff for the building head home early on Fridays,” Finn said.

            “Good, good. Because Finn, I’m gonna drive you wild,” Agrat said. He turned his head and gestured to an earbud stuck into his left ear. Finn chuckled.

            “Glad you’ve got those,” he said. “I’m having so much difficulty just keeping quiet.” Agrat responded with a cockeyed grin and winked.

            “That’s what I’m lookin’ forward to the most,” he said. “Now, lemme get both my hands workin’. Jus’ gotta balance this someplace.” He looked around and set his phone up on the counter with the sink, and carefully propped it against a box of tissues and some hand lotion. Finn did the same in his bathroom, using a little storage chest full of toilet paper and cleaning supplies instead. “How’s this? Am I fittin’ th’ frame well?” Agrat said.

            “Yeah, perfectly,” Finn said. “How do I look?”

            “Good—real good,” Agrat said. “Say, Finn—could you drop trou? I wanna see yer thighs.” Finn winked.

            “Anything for you, love,” he said and slipped his pants to his ankles. He leaned back and spread them so Agrat could see his shaft in all its length and girth, as well as his balls hanging down. He trailed his hand from his knee, up his thigh, and to his sac, which he cupped and massaged. “Well? Like that?”

            “Oh, yes,” Agrat said. “Gods, I wish I could touch you right now. Get my big paws all over yer legs and then stroke yer cock until you come.” Finn flushed.

            “You’ve always loved my thighs,” he said.  

            “They’re soft, warm, silky… plus, I think I feel perfectly at home with my face between ‘em, suckin’ on yer cock,” Agrat said. Finn smirked and raised an eyebrow.

            “Well,” he said. “Can’t say I disagree. But gods, Agrat, you look great right now. Just how wet _are_ you?” Agrat pulled his fingers from his entrance and looked at them again.

            “Pretty wet,” he said. “What do you think, Finn?” He brought his fingers to his lips and licked at them with wicked enjoyment. Finn stroked himself a little faster.

            “I think… I think that I want t’ put my cock in you,” he said. “Get deep in there and stretch your pussy wide. What do you think?”

            “I think I want yer cock bad,” Agrat said. “I’m feelin’ real empty right now, and it’s doin’ nothin’ but frustratin’ me.”

            “So, let’s figure out how to satiate that frustration,” Finn said. “What do you suggest?” Agrat scratched his beard thoughtfully and paused from rubbing his clit. He suddenly smirked and adjusted his phone again so its camera pointed down at him, rather than up. Finn wondered where he was going with this. He loved the view of looking down at Agrat almost as much as he loved looking _up_ at him. Really, being in any position with Agrat left him hard as a rock.

            “Tell me, master,” Agrat said with his neediest expression. “Tell me exactly what you want t’ see.” Finn’s eyebrows went up and a knowing smile slowly crossed his face. He cleared his throat quietly.

            “Well, well,” he said “I like the way you think.” Agrat giggled.

            “Yeah?” he said. “You like it when I take th’ subby role?”

            “Of course,” Finn said.

            “Good. I wasn’t a hundred percent certain, you know?” Agrat said. “So c’mon, already. Boss me around.” Finn stroked his chin between his fingertips and took on the role of the dominant master. He already knew what he wanted to see, but making Agrat achingly wait had its own appeal.

            “Finger yourself,” he said. “You’re not allowed to touch your clit until I say so.” One of Agrat’s eyebrows went up and he smirked before sliding two fingertips into his vulva.

            “Like this, sir?” he said. Finn clicked his tongue.

            “Come on, my cock’s thicker than that. Add a third,” he said. Agrat chuckled and leaned back to better show off exactly what he was doing to himself. He stuck his third finger inside and curled his fingers in a slow, pumping motion. His digits were thick enough to give him that stretching sensation he craved, but a bit too short to get any deeper. He bit his lip and desperately rearranged his position to get further inside.

            “Gods,” he hissed.

            “How’s that feel?” Finn said.

            “Good,” Agrat said.

            “How good?”

            “Real good.”

            “Tell me _exactly_. You’re _slacking_ right now,” Finn said with a scowl. “How does my cock feel in your cunt?” Agrat searched for the words.

            “It feels thick,” he said. “Real thick. And hot. Hotter’n anythin’ I’ve felt before. I can’t think of anything’ else when you stick yer dick in me, whether it’s in my ass or my pussy. When you fuck me like—like this, I can’t help but lose myself. Like… like my body’s jus’ for you, nothin’ or nobody else.” He moved his fingers faster. With lidded eyes, he met Finn’s gaze in the camera of his phone. “I like it when you fuck me hard.”

            “Do you?” Finn said. “Keep going. Why do you like how that feels?” Agrat blushed, closed his eyes, and shook his head.

            “Finn, I’m not so good at words—”

            “You’re doing perfect,” Finn said. “What you’re saying is turning me on so much—more than you know. Please, Agrat?” Agrat looked at him again through the camera’s lens.

            “It’s like… when you fuck me like that, my whole body reacts. My pussy, of course, but also my legs, my arms, my gut, my face. You send all my muscles twitchin’ and just losin’ control. I _like_ how it feels. Almost like… like yer drillin’ deep t’ my core.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah. And when I come, it’s like we can’t be separated. Cuz you know, you always come at around th’ same time, maybe a little after. And we share that,” Agrat said. He moved his fingers slower, a little more tenderly. With his other hand, he reached up and grabbed his pec. While he groped himself, Finn followed his model. He moved his hand up and down in long, deliberate strokes to match Agrat’s pace. He rubbed his more sensitive nipple with two fingers and felt it stiffen just _slightly_.

            “Gods, I love you,” he said. “I love sharing that with you, too. Do you feel good right now?”

            “I feel _really_ good,” Agrat said. “My skin’s all hot’n sweaty right now.” He panted and a bit of sweat dripped from his brow. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and got back into character. “Say, sir, I know that you’re th’ one who’s supposed t’ call th’ shots, but could I… could I see yer face a little better? I can’t quite see yer eyes at that angle.”

            “Of course,” Finn said, and readjusted his phone. Agrat gazed right at him and a smile slowly made its way across his face.

            “There you are,” he said. “You seein’ everythin’ you want, sir?”

            “Yes,” Finn said. “I see the most gorgeous man I’ve ever had the privilege of seeing. You look so _good_ when you’re touching yourself.”

            “Then lemme touch myself some more,” Agrat said with a wink, and let his fingers hover over his clit again. Finn nodded to grant him permission. With that, Agrat’s fingertip slid up and down his silky-soft clitoral hood. He could feel the shape of that compact, intensely sensitive organ through his skin. He imagined that his fingertip was Finn’s tongue exploring his flesh and teasing the ridge of his glans. Carefully, Agrat pulled his hood back and stroked the underside of his clit, where it connected to his inner labia. His finger—no, Finn’s tongue—twirled lower and lower until it graced Agrat’s entrance again. He closed his eyes and his blush deepened.

            “What’s on your mind?” Finn said. “Someone’s got a desperate look on his face.”

            “I’m picturin’ you eatin’ me out, sir,” Agrat said. “I wanna feel you kiss me _all_ over.” Finn smirked.

            “Keep picturing it, then,” he said. “Put your finger in more. I want to taste your insides.” Agrat obeyed, and Finn imagined himself between Agrat’s thick thighs, sticking his tongue into his pussy. He ran his hand up and down his cock and played with his balls again, gently squeezing one between his fingers. He recalled the taste of Agrat’s body, the feel of his slick skin around Finn’s mouth. The sweet scent, the heavy heat. And, of course, his favorite aspect—when Agrat squeezed his face between his thighs just enough to trap him there. Finn always responded by urging them apart again—but only after waiting a moment—so he could see Agrat on full display. Agrat always acted so shy when he saw his entire body. He was no different now.

            “Finn, fuck me,” he breathed.

            “Say it louder,” Finn said.

            “Please, please fuck me.”

            “You want this?” Finn said and leaned back to show off his cock again. His heartbeat echoed in his genitals and his blood rushed through his body. “Keep your eyes on me and listen. I’m getting up now, and I’m pinning you back. How do you like that?”

            “I like it a lot,” Agrat said. “I’m wrappin’ my legs around yer waist and trying my damnedest t’ get you closer to me. I _need_ it, sir. I’m reachin’ down with my hand and tryin’ t’ grasp at you.”

            “I let you,” Finn said. “Seeing you so needy makes me even harder. You can feel just how stiff I am with your fingers. I urge the head of my cock into your body.” He shook his head slowly, his pulse increasing. “I don’t want to wait. I want to plunge into you.” With that, Agrat suddenly shoved three of his fingers into his body again.

            “Do it,” Agrat said, meeting Finn’s eyes again. “I _want_ to get fucked hard. I can’t wait anymore.” Finn bit his lip and watched every motion Agrat made so he could replicate it with his own body.

            “Then I do. Without even waiting for you to adjust to my girth, I push into you as far as I can.” Agrat did the same, and reached with his fingers. He gasped and his body shook.

            “More. More,” he said. Finn’s hand moved faster on its own accord.

            “I fuck you faster. Tell me, how tight is your pussy?” he said. Agrat panted once more while he pumped his fingers.

            “I clench around you—like my pussy wants t’ squeeze all yer juices out,” he said. “I’m _hungry_ , Finn—I need you.” Finn’s grip tightened and he slowed down.

            “Now I’m thrusting harder, but not as fast. I’m drilling straight to your core,” he said. “Agrat, how close are you?”

            “I’m close. My whole goddamn gut feels like I’m gonna explode,” he said through gritted teeth. He curled his fingers up to prod his G-spot. “Yeah—there’s th’ spot! Finn, come with me—let’s come together. Please!”

            “Yes—come on, you big, sexy man, I want t’ see you all hot and sticky with your own cum,” Finn said while he groped at his chest. He pinched his nipple between two fingertips and a moan forced itself from his throat. “Agrat, I’m gonna come. Say my name—I want to hear you cry it out.”

            “Finn. Finn. Finnnnnn!” Agrat groaned aloud. Hearing such delight and desperation in Agrat’s voice, Finn’s body quaked and shivered. He held his cock in place and gasped, unable to stop himself from coming and crying out Agrat’s name. He saw stars in his vision and could not take his eyes off of Agrat.

            “Agrat, you’re so good—you’re so good!” he managed. At the same time, Agrat’s opening tightened around his knuckles and spasms jolted through his whole body. With each wave of pleasure that hit him, he flicked at his clit with his thumb and sent another orgasm through his nerves. Finn did the same—even as he came, he did not stop stroking himself, and each tug gave him another orgasm, each more satisfying than the last. Panting and gasping, they slumped in their respective seats. Agrat wiped sweat from his brow with his forearm and gazed at Finn with a sleepy grin.

            “Finn, that’s probably just about th’ sexiest, stupidest thing we’ve ever done,” he said. Finn laughed and pushed his damp bangs from his forehead.

            “I won’t deny it—that was _amazingly_ dumb,” he said. “But gods, it was fun. Did you like it?”

            “Oh yeah,” Agrat said with a nod. “Of course, I’m personally hopin’ we continue this little interaction when we see each other at home in about, oh, twenty minutes or so.” Finn nodded back.

            “Absolutely,” he said. “Get dressed and get out of there quick. I’ll wait for you in our bedroom, assuming I get home first.” He picked up his phone to get a better view of Agrat.

            “Alright, will do,” Agrat said. “And Finn?”

            “Yeah?” Finn said.

            “I love you lots.”

            “I love you lots too.” Finn kissed his fingertips and touched the camera with them. Agrat blew a kiss back, and with a wink, Finn ended the call.

            They both got dressed as fast as they could. Finn ducked through the staircases in his office building instead of taking the elevator, just in case he ran into someone. Agrat rushed on out while the secretary preoccupied herself on the phone with someone setting up an appointment. They drove carefully, but Finn’s leg bounced impatiently at stoplights, and Agrat chewed his thumbnail. As expected, Finn got home first—he lived closer, after all—and tossed his clothes to the floor to wait for Agrat. Now that their daughter was in college, he didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on him in the nude. The lock on the front door clicked, and Agrat swooped in.

            As soon as he saw Finn lounging on the bed with his cock already up and ready to go, Agrat grinned wickedly and leapt onto the mattress. It creaked and bounced and Finn laughed and took Agrat’s face in both hands. He kissed him fully on the lips and petted his hair.

            “Mmn, Agrat,” he uttered into the kiss. “Gods, that was so hot. I don’t think I’ll ever get this afternoon out of my mind.”

            “Same to you,” Agrat said with a smirk and pushed Finn’s bangs out of his face. “Nothing compares t’ actually touchin’ you, though.”

            “Agreed,” Finn said. “Now come on. Touch me more, love.”

            “You don’t need t’ ask me twice,” Agrat said and planted a kiss on Finn’s forehead before he explored Finn’s jawline and neck with his lips. As his blood pumped faster in his body, Agrat felt his skin heat up and his chest swell with excitement. Finn gripped him tightly, heart fluttering, and they fell into bliss all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it goes. Thanks for reading, kudosing, bookmarking, commenting, and subscribing! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
